The Bateman Barrage
by grapewhite
Summary: Derrick is jealous while he daydreams. SLASH,masturbation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-This is fiction.I own and know nobody except my OCs.

Content-Slash,thoughts of slash,more SLASH!

Muses of-Derrick Bateman,Wade,a few others.

There.

Done.

The latest photo,pinned into his locker.

Derrick preferred these arena lockers to the like high school lockers,perfect for displaying pictures,other personal items.

He didn't care about the approval from the rest of the guys,about this only cared what he liked.

And what he liked,loved,admired,respected,crushed on,drooled over,fondled himself to the thought of,worshiped,fantasized about was great and glorious,tall and bad-ass,perfect Wade.

HIS Wade,should've been,should be.

But that useless brat Heath,he'd lucked out on scoring the ultimate husband.

Derrick ground his teeth while changing attire. Something baggy.

He was the one who deserved Wade,not that little loudmouth twit.

And one day,he vowed,he'd be the husband,not some idiot with carrot hair.

Good choice,those baggy black sweats.

His hands lingered.

He jerked,jolted,twitched,moaned,grunted,stroked,sweat,sighed.

Bliss.

Imagined that huge mass of flesh inside him,pummeling,grinding,gentle then full force.

Ahhhhh.

Yes.

YES!

His hands continued the motions,his mouth sore from where he'd bitten his lower lip.

The thought of falling into those big arms,licking the tats,playing with that lovely hair.

Ahhh.

The feeling of suction,gave and recieved,mouth all over him.

So good,so right.

And the words he needed to hear.

'I've always wanted YOU,my means nothing to me.'

The .

Wonderful,gorgeous smile,smug grin,Proper Villian,loved it.

Loved HIM.

Got rejected often.

Shot down every time.

Damn that Heath! Derrick Barrett sounded MUCH better.

Yes,it did.

He imagined sweet kisses,whispers in the dark,roaming fingers,waking up to that face,body,smile...

He'd treat Wade right,like royalty,like he deserved.

Derrick wiped his wet hands,adjusted himself back in place,blinked.

He promised himself he'd get what he wanted,who he wanted.

Live the great life.

One day.

Soon.

Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

This part was inspired by last nights Raw. Blame or bless Sheamus,depending on your preference. ;)

No-good jerk.

Cruel and obviously jealous snow colored freak.

How dare...how DARE Sheamus insult and taunt Wade, HIS Wade?!

His,yeah, even if HE didn't agree.

Derrick's eyes half closed as he rubbed slowly.

One hand,this time. The other gently touching a photo.

Photos everywhere across the bed, scattered, confetti paparazzi style, all of the same man.

Derrick's dream guy, his perfection of future hubby.

He sighed, true bliss, rubbed more.

This gorgeous man, tough, powerful,strong,true Leader, everything about him was not only hot,but HAWT!, this man of all men.

Derrick smiled,the blooming flower of a content grin forming his lips,curling up.

He switched to both hands,making sure to not make his collection gooey.

Thought of the times he'd snuck glances at the urinals, that massive skin so huge, so lovely,he'd almost forgot to piss,ogling it.

Dreamed,pumping now, rapid breathing, about it inside him,filling him, the rush,the thrill.

He stopped stroking, glowered, no longer pleased.

That other useless redhead, the worst one, had HIS Wade in bed, by his side, as his husband.

Derrick scowled.

He searched through his pics, found one of his Wade with that idiot, carefully clipped off the head of Heath.

Used his dripping for glue, pasted his own face in the photo instead.

He grinned, once more enjoying the late afternoon.

Much better.

Meant to be.

How it SHOULD be.

Perfect.

Just like his Wade.


	3. Chapter 3

Back home and that night's meal was nearly ready.

He was ALWAYS ready,any time,any place.

Ready and waiting for his husband.

Would do anything for.

Anything.

Derrick brushed his hair for the fifth time, washed his face the fourth,his teeth brushed third.

Numbers. .

Had to look best for his husband.

Warmth and good smells in the kitchen,to the dining room, as he set the table, fixed the plates.

Wade was bigger, far superior, recieved more food since he was royalty.

Derrick squirmed. What if it wasn't good enough for his man, his husband, the Best Man of All Men?

What if he didn't like it?

What if he didn't like Derrick?

And walked out?!

NO!

Derrick yanked out a tuft of his own hair, felt a warm trickle on his neck as blood poured from the head wound.

Wade couldn't leave!

Derrick refused to let that happen.

He lit more candles, poured more wine, champagne, set out several more bottles of the chosen lady,Stella, had the well liked music playing, placed more roses in containers all around the house, in every room.

Derrick gasped for air, felt sick.

Wade had to like it,he HAD to!

Derrick glanced over at his man, sitting like a king on a throne.

He was smiling.

Derrick cheered inside, his heart beat racing.

He'd accomplished, won, felt great.

That smile was enough, more than enough.

He'd made his husband happy, pleased his man.

All he wanted.

Derrick scooted his own chair forward, wore a huge grin.

Looked lovingly at the Elite Mattel action figure, in its oversized coat.

Sighed happily.

'I'm glad you're here.'


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired slightly by SD moments.

Derrick was not perfect.

But he was the Good One, the only Good One.

All the others were Bad Ones,keeping him from HIS Wade.

Sheamus was Bad and not funny.

That nasty Jed or Jeb or Zed or whatever he called himself,oh, he'd been VERY Bad.

And he would pay for what he'd said.

Derrick took the knife he'd stolen from Kane's basement stash, glanced at it, placed it back in his duffel.

Not yet.

Another Bad One, the worst was that rotten orange, that terrible singer, the one Drew dressed and acted like to get Justin's attention.

The wrong choice of a husband.

What did Wade SEE in that brat anyway?!

Derrick was better, so much better. He should be the husband,the lover, the companion.

But he was not.

Not yet.

While he waited patiently for his man, love of his life, superhero, idol, entire world to come to his senses, he took the knife out once more.

Thought of all who must be punished.

HOW they should suffer.

Those who harmed his perfect Wade, teased him, insulted him.

That which kept them apart,that Bad heath.

Derrick didn't need the sharp object.

Not yet.

He'd used the lube well,sticky gooey smeared, up where it felt right.

Wade inside him.

So deep, so warm, so loving.

Made him tremble.

Groan.

Pant.

Gasp.

His husband,HIS Perfect Man.

Joined in love, like they should always be.

Derrick moaned at the end, smiled joyfully, carefully slid the action figure out from between his moist legs.

Kissed its lovely, handsome and rugged plastic face, thick lube shining.

Turned to place it back in the box.

Hesitated.

Still lube left.

Derrick's smile was sinister, as dark as a stormcloud.

Stop having fun with his Perfect Man?!

No.

Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

This may have words missing.

The star greater than any in the sky.

His own dear husband, perfect man, surrounded by inferior beings who foolishly believed THEY mattered.

They'd be nothing without Wade and HIS movie,his, not theirs.

Grand luck for him, he could blend in with the paparazzi, holding his own camera, taking photos he'd keep for his own personal uses.

Mere mortals, nothing more, there with him and his love.

Derrick refrained from an attempt to further join the festivities. He couldn't move as it was, nearly melted down in a puddle feet away from the red carpet.

His Perfect,wonderful, beautiful man!

There, smiling at him!

Nothing better.

He also excluded himself from the after party, though that took more effort to convince himself to keep away from lower people who might cause upset to his love.

Not a big deal. He'd more important things to do.

It shocked and disappointed Derrick,the ease of how quickly he could break into the locked hotel room door.

Luxury suite,fitting for his flawless man.

But missing...something...

Derrick placed his pile of gifts around, in various places.

All of them.

The mutilated action figures, each missing arm,leg or head,some missing a bit of everything.

The emptied heart shaped former candy boxes, candy removed since Wade had yet to tell him if he enjoyed chocolate or no.

Silly, coy, playing hard to get man!

Derrick smiled, hummed to himself. How wise of his future husband to not speak to others about them being an item.

Derrick kept humming, carefully set out the dozens of roses.

Blood red.

Blood not yet shed.

Good things worth waiting for?

Of course.

He hadn't opened the American flag print fanny pack yet, the items inside were not needed at the time.

Only to be used if his dear husband objected to the many gifts Derrick had brought him, if their love was protested against.

Their glorious, perfect love.

Derrick decided at the sound of footsteps,the familiar grouchy muttering and precious deep voice,he'd hide.

A great surprise for his Perfect Man.

He hid beneath the bed, a tight squeeze, but he'd gladly suffer for his love.

Derrick smiled, a bigger smile, one that hurt his mouth, eyes bulging, face crimson.

His Perfect Man was there with him, alone with him!

About to receive the surprise of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream come true, being here alone with his beloved.

Flawless perfection, glorious sight to behold, to hear his wonderful deep growl of a voice, to be NEAR him at all made Derrick's heart tumble like clothing in a dryer.

Double thumps as the shoes fell off.

A whispery sound.

Derrick felt the burning on his skin. He was there with his dear husband who was UNDRESSING!

Derrick couldn't remove the large grin now, it was permanent.

That voice, speaking. His ears twitched.

'Of course, I've had a great time. Why wouldn't I? The drink was decent and I AM the star.'

Derrick sighed under the bed, tried not to giggle.

Unwanted towel now, covering what he longed to see.

'You could send Drew over for convos.'

Derrick scowled. Why would his darling wish to speak to anyone besides him?

'What do you mean, he's out of it?!'

Derrick shifted,legs acing.

'Oh,well, in THAT case, I do hope Justin cleans his fingers off after.'

A sinking above him.

'Yes, I DO miss you, but not your voice.'

Derrick's smile was a twisted one, knife in his heart.

'When I get back I'll do more to you than what Drew and Justin do to each other.'

A storm cloud expression in Derrick's eyes.

He wondered if he should use the items Punk had given him, decide against it. Wade was having more drink and alcohol and pills together-too risky. He wanted his beloved,but not dead.

So he waited and enjoyed the sights, the sounds.

It was Heaven.

Burned hot as Hell.

Voice again, beautiful.

'You wouldn't believe the asinine things I found, destroyed toys and whatnot.'

Derrick bit his tongue, wishing it was Wade's tongue,warm,soft, full of blood.

'Kane's more than likely fooling again.'

A glower. Derrick felt cold. Kane had left those horrible gifts, disturbed his lover?

Well then,he'd have to be punished.

An ache of a tight grin.

Yes.

'I'll check with another time, my darling.'

Derrick glowered.

'Yes,I love you too,I always have, silly Ginger git.'

Derrick snarled.

He changed his mind about waiting.

The perfect time for being with his even more perfect man was right now.


	7. Chapter 7

No more hiding.

The time was now.

His time.

Their time.

Wade hit the floor with a thump when tripped, hands swooping out from beneath the bed, diving down like birds of prey.

Caught there, halfway to the bathroom, double click.

His eyes unfocused, narrowed.

What was going on? He hadn't drank enough to cause...whatever this was.

Couldn't move his feet.

Same with hands.

Cuffed.

Restrained.

This was NOT good.

Bad gone worse as a large crazed grin showed above his blinking eyelids, wild fluff of hair, mad caveman face.

The eyes were the worst, no emotion in them.

He felt the urge to run if Derrick began speaking of his pig.

Terrible joke.

Terrible prediciment.

Couldn't escape.

'We're finally together! As I've always hoped.'

Grumbling from the floor.

'Oooooh,my darling,that floor CAN'T be comfy! Wait,let me put you up on the bed.'

He was lifted, didn't struggle.

'Better now?'

'Not with you here.'

'You can't mind, you're not yelling for help.'

'I help myself, only fools and cowards call for others assistance.'

'I'm leaving the cuffs on. Don't want my caught fish swimming away.'

'Lunatic.'

Derrick froze, grimaced.

'Don't call me that! I'm yours, your baby, your love.'

'You're nothing,lower than nothing.'

'I'm yours! And better still...'

The smile, truly insane.

'You're MINE.'

Wade closed his eyes, tried to ignore the fondling, the licking, even as it became personal.

One time he didn't dare fight back.

'I'm my lovers, not yours.'

'That moron carrot is wrong for you.'

'Yes, that's why he isn't my dearest.'

Derrick beamed. 'I am!'

'No.'

'No?'

'I have another...did you honestly believe I'd care for a foolish fake musician when my REAL lover is a million times better?'

Derrick sat back, rocked on his heels, frowned.

'You can't be with anyone except me!'

'Then you'll have to destroy him, I suppose. Rid the world of such a...great man.'

Derrick's lip curled, eyes darkened. 'I'll keep him from you.'

'Please don't. You don't know how MUCH I love him!'

Derrick fumed, flailed about,knocking the lamp to the floor, kicking furniture, hitting the wall.

No light now in the room.

In the dark,Wade Changed.

Became a mist.

Another type of London's fog indeed.

Derrick flicked lights back on bright.

His Perfect Man,gone.

Gone!

On the pillows, a photo.

He held it, studied it, fumed more.

NOW he knew the real Enemy.

Kept the picture, left the room in a rush.

Mist grew, took shape.

Wade sat back hard,relieved, on the sofa.

He congratulated himself for being genius, tricking Bateman so well.

Idiot believed him, believed he loved Cena.

And that photo of them face to face had helped.

Him with Cena, what a joke!

He thanked peoples imagination.

Fan fiction.

It had saved his arse again.


End file.
